Anakin's Annoying Condition
by Lovell Luka
Summary: Why is it that everytime Anakin gets sick he forgets how to speak basic? Maybe he just does it to make Obi-Wan miserable. Who knows? Post AotC. Pre RotS. Implied!Slashyness. COMPLETE


Why is it that everytime Anakin gets sick he forgets how to speak basic?

Maybe he just does it to make Obi-Wan miserable. Who knows?

"Oto tah nee choo." Anakin whined pitifully, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, confused and irritated as he looked down at his padawan.

"Oto tah nee choo. Dobrah nopa eniki." Anakin whimpered.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, exasperated, stroking his short beard, "if I didn't understand you the first time, what makes you think repeating yourself will help?"

Anakin lay on his bed in their apartment at the Jedi Temple. He held his stomach in pain. Obi-Wan stood at his bedside, trying to cope with the unpleasant mess that was Anakin.

"Uba koochoo." Anakin groaned and rolled over.

"I'm a what?" Obi-Wan asked, offended. Even though he didn't understand Huttese fluently, he picked up on a few words. Once in a while.

"Jee naga tah yocola wateela." Anakin said, looking up at Obi-Wan and gave him a pleading look.

Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I really can't understand a word you're saying, Anakin. For God's sake."

"Wateela." Anakin repeated.

"Wateela..." Obi-Wan thought, "Water?"

Anakin nodded fervently, relief evident on his face.

"All right." Obi-Wan said and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When he came back to Anakin's bedroom, Anakin was gone. He was in the 'fresher... apparently vomitting.

"Anakin, are you all right?" Obi-Wan inquired outside the door.

"Nobata!" Anakin shouted weakly.

He assumed that was a 'no'.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I told you that meat was under-cooked."

"E chu ta, stupa." Anakin coughed and then vomitted again.

"Anakin! Watch your mouth!" Obi-Wan shouted indignantly from the other side of the door.

What Obi-Wan wouldn't give for a strong drink right about now.

"Chut chut, Obi-Wan." Anakin groaned from the 'fresher.

"I understood that last part." Obi-Wan joked.

And then Anakin went back to vomitting.

"Want me to hold your hair?" Obi-Wan teased.

"Nobata! E chu ta, uba koochoo!"

Obi-Wan blushed. Anakin's so ill-tempered and foul-mouthed when he's sick.

"Well," Obi-Wan said stiffly, "I guess you can just take care of yourself, then."

"Hagwa bolla. Oto hopa. Uba mwa pateesa!" Anakin whined and stumbled out of the 'fresher.

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he wrapped an arm around Anakin to help him back to bed, "What would you do without me?"

Anakin fell onto the bed and whispered, "Jee vopa neechoo fooleeya uba, mwa pateesa."

"Aw, that's sweet... I think." Obi-Wan said with slightly sarcastic undertones.

Anakin laughed and took the water from Obi-Wan's hand. He drank it in one gulp then returned the glass. Obi-Wan put the glass back in the kitchen to find Anakin stretched out with his eyes closed.

_Thank God he's asleep._ Obi-Wan thought.

He was about to leave when one blue eye opened and peeked up at him.

"Oto lickmoomoo ateema." Anakin said thoughtfully.

"Lick what?" Obi-Wan said, sounding a bit scandalised.

"Meendeeya waffmula... Tagwa?" Anakin licked his lips.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan complained with a huff.

Anakin laughed and gave a good-natured shrug.

"Feeling better?" Obi-Wan asked, still irritated.

"Tagwa." Anakin smiled.

"Then can you please speak to me like a normal person? I don't like the idea of you being able to say whatever you want behind my back." Obi-Wan groused.

Anakin giggled, then said suggestively, "Hotsa yuna, Obi-Wan. Kavaa chompa do punda?"

Obi-Wan flushed in embarassment, "I do hope that wasn't anything particularly filthy."

Anakin chuckled, "Maybe, maybe not."

"E chu ta." Obi-Wan mumbled.

"I heard that!" Anakin said.

"Fierfek."

**...:::::::::::::::::::::::In English::::::::::::::::::::::...**

Why is it that everytime Anakin gets sick he forgets how to speak basic?

Maybe he just does it to make Obi-Wan miserable. Who knows?

"I want to die." Anakin whined pitifully, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, confused and irritated as he looked down at his padawan.

"I want to die. I am not okay." Anakin whimpered.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, exasperated, stroking his short beard, "if I didn't understand you the first time, what makes you think repeating yourself will help?"

Anakin lay on his bed in their apartment at the Jedi Temple. He held his stomach in pain. Obi-Wan stood at his bedside, trying to cope with the unpleasant mess that was Anakin.

"You idiot." Anakin groaned and rolled over.

"I'm a what?" Obi-Wan asked, offended. Even though he didn't understand Huttese fluently, he picked up on a few words. Once in a while.

"I want to drink water." Anakin said, looking up at Obi-Wan and giving him a pleading look.

Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I really can't understand a word you're saying, Anakin. For God's sake."

"Water." Anakin repeated.

"Water..." Obi-Wan thought, "Water?"

Anakin nodded fervently, relief evident on his face.

"All right." Obi-Wan said and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When he came back to Anakin's bedroom, Anakin was gone. He was in the 'fresher... apparently vomitting.

"Anakin, are you all right?" Obi-Wan inquired outside the door.

"No!" Anakin shouted weakly.

He assumed that was a 'no'.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I told you that meat was under-cooked."

"Go to hell, fool." Anakin coughed and then vomitted again.

"Anakin! Watch your mouth!" Obi-Wan shouted indignantly from the other side of the door.

What Obi-Wan wouldn't give for a strong drink right about now.

"Excuse me, Obi-Wan." Anakin groaned from the 'fresher.

"I understood that last part." Obi-Wan joked.

And then Anakin went back to vomitting.

"Want me to hold your hair?" Obi-Wan teased.

"No! Go to hell, you idiot!"

Obi-Wan blushed. Anakin's so ill-tempered and foul-mouthed when he's sick.

"Well," Obi-Wan said stiffly, "I guess you can just take care of yourself, then."

"Don't go. I want help. You're my friend!" Anakin whined and stumbled out of the 'fresher.

"Oh, Ani," Obi-Wan said as he wrapped an arm around Anakin to help him back to bed, "What would you do without me?"

Anakin fell onto the bed and whispered, "I would die without you, my friend."

"Aw, that's sweet... I think." Obi-Wan said with slightly sarcastic undertones.

Anakin laughed and took the water from Obi-Wan's hand. He drank it in one gulp then returned the glass. Obi-Wan put the glass back in the kitchen to find Anakin stretched out with his eyes closed.

_Thank God he's asleep._ Obi-Wan thought.

He was about to leave when one blue eye opened and peeked up at him.

"I want dessert now." Anakin said thoughtfully.

"Lick what?" Obi-Wan said, sounding a bit scandalised.

"Methinks cake... Yes?" Anakin licked his lips.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan complained with a huff.

Anakin laughed and gave a good-natured shrug.

"Feeling better?" Obi-Wan asked, still irritated.

"Yes." Anakin smiled.

"Then can you please speak to me like a normal person? I don't like the idea of you being able to say whatever you want behind my back." Obi-Wan groused.

Anakin giggled, then said suggestively, "Hot body, Obi-Wan. Can I bite your neck?"

Obi-Wan flushed in embarassment, "I do hope that wasn't anything particularly filthy."

Anakin chuckled, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Go to hell." Obi-Wan mumbled.

"I heard that!" Anakin said.

"Dammit."

I wrote this fic thanks to

The _Complete_ Wermo's _Guide to Huttese_


End file.
